Tsuki Hitotsu
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang perjalanan pernikahan yang terjadi karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'. Meskipun begitu, juga bisa menumbuhkan perasaan yang sebenarnya (Oneshoot/AkashixReader/OOC)


Di sebuah kedai ramen yang sangat sederhana, saat itu sedang musim hujan. Seorang pria bersurai merah, beriris senada, dengan pakaian yang sangat formal berupa setelan jas dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam, serta kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna hitam di balik jasnya.

Ia jalan melenggang ke arah kedai tersebut bersama payung hitamnya. Sekarang sudah malam, sekitar pukul sebelas mungkin. Belum sempat ia menggeser pintu kedai, pintu itu sudah tergeser lebih dulu, menampakkan sesosok wanita dengan surai hitam sebahu dan iris karamel yang menghiasi. Parasnya sangat manis. Wanita itu terlihat membawa sebuah kantung hitam besar. Ia mengenakan baju tangan panjang dengan celana yang hanya sebatas betis dengan flat shoes yang menutupi kakinya. Tapi, pakaian itu tertutup oleh apron warna hitam. Tampak kotor.

Keduanya pun terdiam di ambang pintu, saling menatap satu sama lain. "Uhm.. maaf kami sudah tutup." Wanita itu mendahului si pria berbicara.

"Oh, begitu ya. Maaf mengganggu. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Wanita itu menampakkan keterkejutannya. Untuk apa orang ini menanyakan namanya?

"Namaku.. [Name]" Tanpa pikir panjang wanita itu menyebutkan namanya.

"[Name], kau menarik perhatianku. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu." Pria itu tersenyum di akhir kalimat dan wanita itu membatu sempurna.

Sumpah, ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Tsuki Hitotsu**

**By Author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu bulan terlewati, aku masih tidak percaya, bahwa status ku sekarang adalah seorang istri dari anak tunggal keluarga Akashi. Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu nama itu. Seantero Jepang tahu, bahwa orang yang menyandang marga itu bukanlah orang biasa. Tapi nyatanya, aku adalah wanita biasa saja. Aku tak punya harta dan aku lulusan SMP Teiko.

Sewaktu aku lulus SMP, bertepatan dengan meninggalnya ibuku. Sehingga aku tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan sekolahku. Kalau ayahku, aku tidak memilikinya sejak aku lahir.

Aku sempat terkejut saat melihat foto reuni SMP suamiku, ternyata dahulu kami satu SMP, tapi kami tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan suamiku yang meruapakan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai? Otakku pasti sobek saat itu.

Usiaku saat ini adalah 23 tahun, begitu juga dengan suamiku. Akashi terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang CEO di perusahaan keluarganya. Ya meskipun aku bersyukur juga sih dapat berdiri di sampingnya saat di pelaminan.

Bisa dibilang pernikahan kami ini terjadi karena 'kecelakaan'. Suatu malam saat hujan mengguyur Tokyo, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kedai ramen, tempat aku kerja dan tinggal, meskipun hanya menumpang. Awalnya ia menanyakan namaku, tak sengaja  
pula aku menyebutkan namaku, lalu ia mengajakku menikah dengan alasan: ayahku ingin aku cepat menikah tapi aku belum memiliki calon dan aku tidak suka dijodohkan. Ia juga berjanji akan membahagiakan ku dan menanggung kehidupan ku. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya juga sih, melihat keadaanku yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Saat acara pertunangan, aku bertemu dengan ayah Akashi. Ayahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Awalnya ia melihatiku seakan aku adalah gelandangan, tidak salah juga sih. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia menyetujui keputusan anaknya untuk menikahiku. Dan acara pernikahan serta bulan madu, berjalan dengan baik. Jujur, kami belum pernah 'berhubungan'. Karena aku yang belum siap untuk melakukannya.

Hingga satu bulan ini, semua berjalan dengan baik. Aku berusaha menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Aku bertanya ke tetangga bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik, dan aku mengikuti semua masukan ibu-ibu yang terbilang profesional. Alhasil, Akashi selalu senang dilayani olehku, syukurlah.

Selama satu bulan ini, semua berjalan sangat mulus, tanpa ada hambatan sedikitpun. Tapi belakangan ini, seperti ada yang aneh dengan Akashi.

.

.

.

Januari, minggu pertama, 11.07.

Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah selesai, aku mulai kegiatan di dapur membuat makan siang untuk Akashi. Ini memang sudah kebiasaanku, membuatkan makan siang, lalu membawanya ke kantor Akashi dan makan bersama di sana.

Setelah memasak, mengemasi makanannya ke dalam kotak makan. Aku mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor Akashi. Aku mengenakan sweater dan celana jeans panjang, tak lupa memakai coat berwarna biru tua, mengingat masih musim dingin. Meskipun dingin, aku tidak pernah absen mengenakan flat shoes. Dan aku pun mulai melenggang ke kantor Akashi.

Cukup naik kereta sekali, sekitar melewati tiga stasiun, sudah sampai ke daerah perkantoran milik keluarga Akashi. Ya, satu distrik itu milik keluarga Akashi, aku jujur lho.

Berjalan selama lima belas menit, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah gedung tinggi sekitar 20 lantai. Tanpa pikir panjang aku memasuki gedung tersebut. Di dalam pun aku disambut oleh banyak orang yang tak ku kenal. Ada yang menyapa, bahkan ada yang membungkuk sopan padaku. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung. Aku yakin mereka semua adalah bawahannya Akashi. Aku langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 20.

Sampai di lantai 20, aku langsung menuju ke ruangan suamiku. Baru aku membuka pintunya, suamiku duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita. Mereka berdiri pada jarak yang sangat dekat. Ah, wanita itu adalah sekretarisnya Akashi.

Keduanya mulai menyadari keberadaanku dan melempar tatapan kepadaku. Wanita itu langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil tersenyum manis kepada ku. Ah, dia cantik sekali.

"Masuklah, [Name]. Tidak baik berdiri di depan pintu." Saut Akashi, ia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya ke sofa panjang yang disediakan untuk tamu.

"Hehe. Maaf." Ucapku singkat lalu mengikutinya menuju sofa dan duduk di sampingnya.

Kami memulai ritual makan siang kami bersama-sama. Sebenarnya bisa saja kami makan di luar, tapi aku pikir lebih baik 'sedikit' berhemat. Meskipun aku tahu Akashi punya banyak uang yang bisa dihambur-hamburkan, tak ada salahnya, kan?

Selesai makan, aku pamit pulang kepada Akashi. Biasanya setelah ini aku belanja untuk makan malam atau sedikit cuci mata. Kadang aku sampai ke luar Tokyo untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Aku bosan di rumah sendirian. Aku ingin bekerja, tapi aku hanya tamatan SMP, bisa-bisa aku hanya akan memalukan Akashi saja.

.

20.10, Tokyo.

"Tadaima.." suara suamiku terdengar dari pintu masuk. Aku langsung menuju pintu untuk menyambutnya.

"Okaerinasai, Akashi." Aku membantunya untuk membuka jas hitam dan membawakan tas kerjanya.

"Air panasnya sudah aku siapkan." Ucapku, mengingatkannya untuk mandi.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih, [Name]" Akashi langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sedang aku kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masak. Aku sengaja masak jam segini, agar makanannya masih hangat dan enak.

Selesai memasak, bertetapatan dengan Akashi yang selesai mandi. Jadi, kami langsung menyantap makan malam. Lagi-lagi Akashi memuji masakanku, aku senang deh.

Seusai makan, aku kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Aku membenahi pakaian kotor yang akan aku cuci esok pagi. Saat sedang membereskan pakaian itu, aku mencium aroma parfum. Parfumnya beraroma manis tapi enak sekali dihirup. Aku yakin ini bukan parfum Akashi, ataupun milikku. Tapi kenapa aroma ini menguar dari kemeja kerja Akashi. Hm, aku sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh sih, tapi aku pikir tidak ada gunanya berpikir seperti itu.

.

.

.

Minggu kedua, 11.00.

Seperti biasa, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, bersih-bersih dan mencuci pakaian, aku membuat makan siang untuk diantar ke kantor Akashi. Padahal Akashi sudah bilang untuk menyewa seorang maid, tapi aku rasa tidak perlu.

.

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan Akashi. Tentu aku langsung membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Aku mendapati sekretaris Akashi yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang di kursi kerjanya. Aku sempat membatu sih, tapi biarlah.

"Akashi, aku membawakan makan siang untukmu." Sontak keduanya agak terkejut mendengar suaraku yang tiba-tiba.

Sekretaris itu langsung berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan Akashi. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung ke arahnya. Lalu aku berjalan ke meja kerja Akashi dan meletakkan kotak makan di atasnya.

"Ayo kita makan!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Akashi membalasnya dengan senyum seperti tidak tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu kami memulai ritual makan siang kami.

.

.

.

Minggu ketiga, 10.30.

Entah kenapa, hari ini aku begitu cepat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah jam segini sudah ku selesaikan. Aku tinggal memasak makan siang untuk Akashi.

.

Sebelum ke kantor Akashi, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko kue. Aku berniat membeli makanan pencuci mulut, sekalian ingin membelikannya untuk sekretaris Akashi.

Setelah membeli kue, aku langsung menuju kantor Akashi. Menaiki lift ke lantai 20. Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Akashi. Ah, aku agak berdebar. Kenapa ya?

Aku langsung membuka pintu itu, sontak kedua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sangat terkejut dengan perbuatanku. Aku baru saja menggaggu pasangan yang sedang berciuman sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa. Astaga, mereka tidak tahu malu. Padahal, Akashi adalah pemilik perusahaan ini.

"Akashi, aku membawakan makan siang untukmu. Ah, dan aku juga membelikan kue untuk sekretarismu." Aku tersenyum sangat lebar.

Sekretaris itu menatapku bingung. Aku melihat lipstiknya yang sudah mencong-mencong tak karuan. Ia langsung beranjak dari sofa, lalu menyambut sekotak kue dari tanganku. "Te-terima kasih..." ucapnya sambil membungkuk kepadaku. Dengan segera ia keluar dari ruangan Akashi, meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Akashi.

"Ayo kita makan, Akashi." Aku kembali tersenyum ke arah Akashi yang nampaknya masih shock.

"Lain kali, ketuk pintu dulu." Akashi membenarkan dasi dan kemejanya yang berantakan itu, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Maaf, maaf. Sudah kebiasaan sih." Kami langsung memulai makan siang tanpa kecanggungan sedikit pun.

.

Setelah pamit pulang kepada Akashi, aku berjalan dengan agak gontai menuju stasiun. Kenapa rasanya tanganku gatal sekali? Aku menggaruk punggung tanganku.

Di sepanjang perjalanan di kereta aku terus menggaruk tanganku, kenapa gatalnya tidak hilang-hilang sih? Saat menyadari semua orang dalam kereta menatapku ngeri, aku balik menatap orang-orang itu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada apa denganku? Aku melirik punggung tanganku yang aku garuk, sudah berdarah tak karuan. Aku pun terkejut dan langsung menutupinya dengan sapu tangan. Astaga, aku ini kenapa?

Sampai di stasiun dekat rumah, aku memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang. Aku pergi jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk cuci mata. Aku juga membeli beberapa camilan manis yang menjadi kesukaan ku.

Lalu aku berakhir di sebuah taman sambil menikmati es krim coklat mint. Um, rasanya benar-benar bikin tenang. Di saat seperti ini sempat-sempatnya aku berpikir akan mendapat kabar buruk.

Sudah sore menjelang, aku pergi ke sebuah bar. Sekedar untuk menikmati minuman segar. Hidup ini benar-benar nikmat. Tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Akashi pasti bertanya-tanya di mana aku. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

.

"Nah, bisa kau jelaskan, dari mana saja kau, [Name]?" Datang-datang aku sudah disuguhi pertanyaan oleh Akashi, tidak heran juga sih.

"Maaf.. aku keterusan shopping." Aku tersenyum canggung kepadanya sambil menunjukkan belanjaan camilanku. "Aku juga membelikanmu makan malam, kita makan yuk!" Aku kembali tersenyum. Akashi hanya tersenyum maklum, lalu pergi menuju ruang makan. Aku mengikutinya dan langsung menyajikan makanan yang baru saja aku beli.

.

.

.

Minggu keempat, 12.20.

Sampai di stasiun dekat kantor Akashi, aku mulai menggoes langkahku kembali menuju kantor Akashi.

Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 20. Saat aku hendak menuju ruangan Akashi, seorang wanita menghentikan langkahku. Ia menghalangi jalanku menuju ke ruangan Akashi.

"Maaf, boleh aku lewat?" Tanyaku polos sekali.

Wanita itu tersenyum canggung dengan air muka yang tak bisa digambarkan. "Maaf, tapi Sacchou sedang kedatangan klien, jadi tidak bisa diganggu."

Aku melebarkan pupilku. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku titip ini?" Aku menyodorkan kotak makan untuk Akashi, "aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih." Aku membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang sangat luas, Akashi terlibat sebuah adegan panas dengan seorang wanita, yaitu sekretarisnya sendiri.

.

Aku langsung menuju stasiun untuk kembali ke rumah. Lagi-lagi, tanganku gatal, akupun menggaruknya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Sampai di stasiun dekat rumah, aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku berniat pergi ke suatu tempat yang mungkin saja membuatku tenang. Sampai tiba-tiba,

"Astaga, nona! Lihat tanganmu berdarah!" Seorang wanita datang menghampiriku dengan buru-buru. Ia langsung meraih tanganku yang berdarah dan menutupinya dengan sapu tangan.

"Ayo kita obati ini, nanti bisa infeksi." Wanita itu menuntun ku ke sebuah kursi panjang. Aku duduk di sana, lalu ia ikut duduk di sampingku. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak obat berukuran kecil.

Ia menuangkan obat merah di atas kapasnya, lalu meletakannya di atas tanganku. Ia mengobatinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Wanita ini terlalu baik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, "sudah selesai!" Ucapnya setelah melilitkan perban ke tanganku. Jujur saja lukanya lebar, tidak cukup jika hanua dengan plester.

Aku memandang wanita itu dengan heran. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia, tapi di mana?

"[Name], kau sedang apa di sini? Kau habis dari suatu tempat? Mengunjungi Akashi-kun, kah?" Tanya wanita itu panjang lebar. Aku ingat sekarang, wanita ini datang ke acara pernikahanku, surainya merah muda dengan iris senada. Tapi aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu namamu." Ucapku malu-malu.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku, Kuroko Satsuki desu." Wanita bernama Satsuki ini tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Sekarang aku ingat, ia juga satu SMP dengan ku di Teiko, tapi kami tidak saling kenal.

"Satsuki-san, terima kasih atas perbannya."

"Um, tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong kau baik-baik saja kan dengan Akashi? Bagaimana menurutmu? Akashi itu orangnya seperti apa?" Lagi-lagi ia bertanya tanpa henti.

"Terima kasih sudah bertanya, kami baik-baik saja kok. Aku merasa sangat terbantu setelah menikah dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik." Jelas ku panjang lebar.

Satsuki-san tersenyum makin lebar. Sepertinya ia juga bahagia mendengar berita dariku. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku harap kalian selalu damai."

"Terima kasih atas doanya, Satsuki-san!" Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

Akhirnya, kami terus berbincang sambil sedikit jalan-jalan. Kami mengunjungi berbagai toko yang selalu dikunjungi Satsuki-san. Mulai dari toko baju, sepatu, aksesoris, hingga toko kue kami datangi. Ia juga sempat heran padaku, kenapa aku tidak tertarik untuk membeli barang-barang itu, kecuali kue. Perjalanan kami pun berakhir dengan meminum kopi di sebuah cafe.

.

"Tadaima.." suara Akashi terdengar dari pintu masuk.

"Okaerinasai~" aku berteriak dari dapur. Aku sedang memasak sehingga tak bisa di tinggal.

Akashi pun menghampiriku di dapur. "Sedang memasak makan malam rupanya." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, sedikit mengejutkan.

"Iya, maaf ya. Taruh saja semua baju kotormu di keranjang ya." Aku kembali menekuni kegiatan masak ku. "Aku lupa menyiapkan air panas."

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri." Akashi terdiam sejenak, lalu "[Name], ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

"Eh? Oh ini, tadi terkena pisau. Biasa, aku ceroboh." Ucapku seadanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Akashi tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah makanan siap dan Akashi selesai mandi, mereka menyantap makan malam bersama seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Februari, minggu pertama, 08.45.

Sudah empat puluh lima menit lamanya aku duduk di sini. Rasanya kepala ku mau pecah. Kerjaan tidak ada hentinya menyerang. Sepertinya aku juga butuh liburan, terutama bersama istriku.

Sudah cukup lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama istri ku. Hari libur pun aku jarang pergi bersamanya, karena aku ingin istirahat di rumah.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita membuka pintu ruangan ku dan berjalan ke arah ku dengan tidak sopannya. Dia sekretaris ku. "Ada apa kau kemari? Aku belum memanggilmu." Ucapku agak jengkel.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan, Akashi." Bahkan wanita itu tidak memanggilku dengan baik.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jika soal meeting, jangan sekarang."

"Ini bukan soal pekerjaan, tapi ini soal kita berdua!" Wanita itu merendahkan volumenya tapi dengan tersirat rasa marah di sana.  
Aku sedikit melebarkan mataku, agak terkejut. Apa maksudnya 'soal kita berdua'? "Apa maksudmu..?"

Tiba-tiba, ia melemparkan test pack dengan dua garis merah yang menghiasi. "Kau harus menceraikan gelandangan itu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut gelandangan? Apa hubungannya aku dengan kehamilanmu? Jelas-jelas aku tidak 'keluar' di dalam mu!" Tentu aku emosi dituduh seperti ini, benar-benar konyol.

"Ya, mana aku tahu! Mungkin saja sebagian semen mu memang masuk ke dalam ovum ku!" Terjadilah adegan teriak-teriakan di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku menghela nafas, mengambilnya, lalu membuangnya kembali secara perlahan. Sepertinya kepalaku memang sudah pecah. Aku mencoba berfikir untuk memutuskan hal yang berat ini.

Kesal tak diacuhkan, ia berkoar lagi, "kau haru menikahiku atau aku akan menuntut!"

Mendengar hal ini sepertinya aku tidak punya jalan lain, selain menceraikan istriku.

.

Seusai makan malam sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh, aku beristirahat sebentar di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah. Istriku pun mengikuti, ia duduk di sampingku.

"Kau lelah? Mau aku pijiti?" Tswarnya begitu lembut.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Aku tersenyum sejenak.

Ia membalasnya dengan senyum pula. Aku terus berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk membicarakan soal 'cerai' kepadanya. Aku yakin hal itu pasti akan membuat kami canggung.

"[Name], ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Akhirnya aku memulai pembicaraan ini dengan berat hati.

"Ada apa, Akashi?" Ia bertanya. Ia tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Aku ingin.. cerai." tiga kata yang aku yakin akan menyiksa selama tiga tahun.

Aku melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah manisnya. Sejujurnya, aku hanya tertarik dengan wajahnya saat itu dan dengan reflek memilihnya sebagai calon istriku. Semua ini hanya sebagai syarat untuk ayahku. Aku juga belum memiliki kepastian, apa aku benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak, begitupun sebaliknya.

Cukup lama keheningan menyertai ruangan ini. Akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "kapan..? Kapan kau akan menceraikan aku?"

Mataku membulat sempurna. Ada yang bilang banyak jenis wanita di dunia ini, salah satunya adalah wanita yang selalu menerima apa yang ada di depannya. Apapun masalahnya ia pun menerimanya. Tak ada keluhan sedikitpun. Dan tidak ada bantahan apapun.

"Aku.. akan mencari waktu yang tepat." Kecanggungan pun menyertai kami hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

.

Minggu kedua, 13.25.

Jadilah aku menceraikan istriku. Kami sudah menandatangani surat cerai dan beberapa surat perjanjian. Kami resmi bercerai. Aku memberikan rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal kami, rumah itu memjadi miliknya sekarang. Namun pada saat itu, ada rasa tak nyaman yang menggila dalam tubuhku. Rasanya aku tidak rela melepaskan wanita sepertinya begitu saja.

.

Tiga hari setelah bercerai, aku kembali tinggal di rumah ayahku. Hubungan kami semakin buruk. Ia benar-benar tidak suka akan keputusanku bercerai, dengan alasan: hal itu akan menurunkan reputasi keluarga ini. Persetan dengan reputasi.

Rasa tak nyaman itu, semaki hari semakin menjadi, aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Akhirnya timbul lah perasaan: bahwa aku tidak pernah menghamili sekretarisku. Aku juga tidak rela menjadi suaminya.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku memanggil sekretarisku untuk menghadap ku. Ia pun datang dengan gaya bak calon istri. Aku muak dengan semua ini.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku melemparkan sebuah test pack baru kepadanya. Ia pun menatapku heran. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu. Aku sudah menceraikan istriku. Sekarang giliranku, buktikan di depan ku kalau kau memang benar-benar hamil." Aku memaparkan segala yang ingin aku ketahui.

Aku melihatnya. Air mukanya berubah panik. Apakah perkiraanku benar jika wanita ini hanya menipuku? "Ja-jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin kau masuk toilet wanita."

"Aku tidak bilang di toilet. Aku bilang di depanku, kan? Sekarang." Air mukanya pun semakin panik, sepertinya kemenangan ada di tanganku.

"Aku bilang sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya, cepat." Aku berucap kembali lebih lantang. Aku tidak suka orang lelet.

Dengan sangat muak, aku melihat sendiri bagaimana caranya wanita melakukan tes kehamilan. Rasanya aku ingin menendang wanita jalang ini dari ruanganku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menunjukkan test packnya padaku. Kemenangan ada di tanganku, aku benar. Wanita jalang itu positif 'tidak' hamil.

"Kau ingin menipuku dengan cara murahan seperti ini?" Wanita itu tertunduk di depanku.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu atas pelecehan seksual!" Tiba-tiba ia berkoar.

"Pelecehan? Kau sendiri yang menggodaku untuk melakukannya denganmu! Justru aku lah yang harus melapor!"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap melaporkannya." Wanita itu hendak keluar dari ruanganku.

"Gugatanmu tidak akan diterima." Ucapanku langsung menghentikan langkahnya, kembali menatapku penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan ngarang!"

"Hukum sudah aku beli di negara ini. Jadi kalian semua harus tunduk padaku. Sesuai perintahku, kau aku pecat. Jangan pernah datang lagi ke sini. Kemasi barangmu, sekarang." Ucapku terlalu absolut.

Akhirnya wanita itu benar-benar pergi dari kantorku. Rasanya aku senang sekali. Aku memang tidak menghamilinya, kan? Ya, memang tidak.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang kantor lebih cepat. Aku berniat ingin mengunjungi mantan istriku. Secepat mungkin aku menyetir mobilku menuju rumah kami yang dulu.

.

Siapapun pasti akan terkejut jika mengalami apa yang aku alami sekarang. Aku mendapati tulisan "rumah ini di jual" di depan pintu gerbang. Aku tidak marah jika dia menjual rumah ini, secara rumah ini adalah miliknya. Tapi yang aku khawatirkan, kemana dia pergi?

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku kembali mengemudi menuju kedai ramen, tempat ia bekerja dulu. Kekhawatiranku sudah hampir melewati batas. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Berbagai pikiran negatif menghantui ku. Jika saja aku tidak fokus, aku bisa mati dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Sesampainya di sana, kedainya begitu ramai. Tentu saja waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Aku melihat ke sana kemari, mencari keberadaannya. Di mana dia?!

Tiba-tiba salah seorang pelayan menghampiriku. Ia menatapku seperti orang yang sedang kesulitan, ya memang aku sedang sulit. "Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa aku lupa ingin ngomong apa. "Eh, apa kau melihat [Name]?" Tanyaku kembali, tersirat kepanikan.

"Maaf.. dia tidak pernah kembali lagi kemari setelah menikah." Jawab pelayan itu seadanya.

Aku membatu. Rasanya akal ku sudah rusak. "Memangnya ada apa, tuan?" Pelayan itu kembali bertanya.

"Dia.. tidak ada di rumah..." aku terlihat menyedihkan sekali.

"Lantas ia pergi kemana?" Pelayan itupun jadi ikut panik.

"Aku juga ingin tahu dia ada di mana.."

.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Bukan begitu, akunya saja yang tidak dapat menemuinya. Aku selalu bertanya salah siapa sebenarnya ini?

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Bertemu lagi dengan saya di karya yang ke... entah lah hitung saja sendiri

Pengen ngasih sambutan tapi apa yang pengen disampein ya? Oh iya pengen cerita sedikit aja fic ini tidak terinspirasi dari mana-mana tapi judulnya terinspirasi dari lagu See-Saw - Tsuki Hitotsu. Lagunya melow sih tapi enak kok, yang mau dengerin tinggal gugling aja.

Udah ah sampe situ aja, takut korup word wkwk

Aku ucapkan WELCOME untuk first reader! jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa~

Sampai bertemu di karya saya berikutnya!

Ja~


End file.
